Por siempre
by River94
Summary: Todo lugar donde voltee es un recuerdo de que Bucky ya no está más ahí. Traducción. Insinuación de Slash.


**_Disclaimer_: Traducción del original en inglés "Forever", de Kage kioku aji tenshi. Los Avenger no nos pertenecen y esta obra es total autoría de Kage kioku aji tenshi, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción al español**.

* * *

Me despierto y creo que los sueños son reales. Me duermo y así no tengo que sentir.

Estaba durmiendo de nuevo, tenía que estarlo, porque ahí estaba Bucky sonriéndole como si tuvieran todo el tiempo en el mundo.

_—¡Vamos, Stevie, llegaremos tarde! —chilló Bucky, agarrando su mano y arrastrándolo entre la multitud de gente, a nadie parecía importarle que eran dos hombres sujetando sus manos_, esto era definitivamente un sueño.

_—¿A dónde vamos, Bucky? —preguntó Steve riendo mientras continuar con el hombre que amaba._

_—Es tu cumpleaños, Stevie, ¿no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Bucky, girándose para mirarlo—. Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales desde el océano, está lo suficientemente cálido para que no te enfermes este año. _

—Bien, esto es una memoria, —pensó Steve—. Nuestro último cuatro de julio antes de que Bucky se embarcara.

_—No puedo esperar, tal vez no habrá tanta gente y podremos abrazarnos, —susurró Steve._

_—Sí, —sopló Bucky, apoyándose para besar a Steve_ antes de que el sueño se desvaneciera ante el toque de alguien en la puerta de su habitación, despertándolo.

—¡Steve! ¿Aún no te levantas? Tony y Clint están quemando el almuerzo —llamó la voz de Bruce.

Steve suspiró, no podía creer que de entre todos los Vengadores él era el único que podía cocinar. Recordaba los intentos de Bucky de hacer comida, y _cada vez que hacía de comer, esperaba que Bucky fuera a sentarse a la mesa tambaleante de su departamento o que se pusiera atrás de él, envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le diera un beso detrás del cuello,_ pero eso nunca pasó, todo eso que él había dejado no eran más que memorias y un mundo del que él no quería ser parte.

Steve salió de la cama, _más suave que la que Bucky y él habían sido capaz de encontrar, cobijas más cálidas que las que ellos alguna vez tuvieron, _al menos no desde que su mamá había muerto, pero más vacía de lo que la cama de ellos alguna vez estuvo.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina, _llena con más comida que la que ellos tuvieron, comida que costaba más dinero que el que tenían y aparatos que no habían existido en sus tiempos,_ para rescatar el almuerzo. _Tres platos más que los que ellos habían tenido en su alacena, tres sillas más que las que podían caber en su mesa y tres copas más que las que necesitaban en su mesa._

A Steve no le gustaba comparar esta época con la época de Bucky, pero no podía evitarlo, habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, _había tenido tres años cuando él y su madre habían estado caminando hacia casa desde la tienda cuando, de repente, su mano se había ido y él no podía ver el bonito cabello rubio en ningún lugar, eso le había hecho llorar, entonces hubo un niño parado junto a él justo cuando tuvo un ataque de asma, el niño había dirigido su respiración y lo llevó cargando a su madre frenética y se quedó por cocoa caliente. _Habían sido amigos desde entonces.

Steve tragó gordo mientras arreglaba el almuerzo para el grupo, ignorando la forma en que hablaban el uno con el otro sobre esto y aquello.

_ —¿Cómo han ido tus clases, Stevie? ¿Sigues dibujando gente? ¿Debo modelar para ti?_

Fue difícil, había intentado conseguir su antiguo apartamento de vuelta, pero había sido demolido. Coney Island sólo era abierto ciertas veces, todo era diferente y Steve estaba perdido. Él pudo haber sido valiente en una lucha, (_—lo sé, lo tenías pendiendo de un hilo—)_, pero Bucky había sido realmente el valiente, Bucky había sido quien había buscado su mano en el funeral de su madre. _Estaba lloviendo y a Steve no le importaba que se estaba mojando, su traje se humedecía mientras él veía a su mamá desaparecer por siempre, Bucky caminó hacia él y enroscó sus dedos con los de Steve, sin decir nada sobre la mujer que también había sido como una madre para él._

Bucky había tomado su primer beso después de que una chica le arrojara agua a la cara por haberle pedido bailar._ Steve sollozó mientras esperaba a que Bucky saliera del bar, solamente había querido bailar, por lo menos había sido agua lo que la chica le arrojó y no alcohol, Bucky frunció el ceño cuando lo vio y empezaron a ir a casa._

_—¿Qué pasó, Stevie?_

_—Yo sólo quería bailar._

_—Dios, Stevie._

_Y entonces Bucky le dio un pequeño, breve beso en los labios. Steve había sonreído durante todo el camino a casa._

Bucky le había pedido vivir con él.

_—Vamos, ¡será divertido! _

Bucky lo había tumbado sobre su cama.

_ —Hace frío, Stevie, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te enfermes de otra vez._

Bucky le había dado su primer orgasmo.

_—Eres hermoso, Stevie, tan hermoso._

Su primer blowjob.

—_Bucky, detente, voy a..._

Había tomado su virginidad.

—_Dios, Stevie, eres perfecto, nunca cambies._

_—Muy... tarde..., Bucky._

Y Steve nunca se arrepintió ni un momento de ello, de ellos, pero dolía, dolía que él estuviera ahí y Bucky no, que cada momento en que él despertara recordaba que Bucky se había ido para siempre.

—Hey, Capipaleta, ¿no vas a comer con nosotros? —preguntó Tony—. _Vamos, Stevie, sé que no tienes hambre, pero come conmigo. Sólo unas cuantas mordidas, ¿sí?_

—No estoy hambriento, —dijo Steve mientras salía de la habitación.

—Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, Stevie... —era todo lo que oía, despierto o dormido, pero por lo menos cuando estaba dormido podía pretender que Bucky aún estaba con él, incluso si cuando se levantaba buscaba un cuerpo que nunca iba a tener de nuevo, alguien que jamás había compartido esa cama con él, alguien que se había ido, ido, ido para siempre.

—Te extraño, Bucky, te extraño, te extraño, —susurró Steve, mirando desde la ventana de la sala, su libro de dibujos en blanco sobre sus rodilla, abierto en una página, con la punta del lápiz descansando en la hoja. Entonces Steve bajó la vista y comenzó a dibujar, primero un brazo, luego una pierna y finalmente una cara, lo último que dibujó fue una sonrisa. Y, mientras miraba la hoja, sentía empezar a caer las lágrimas que había aguantado desde que se despertó en una parodia de cuarto de hospital de su época y regresó la vista a la ventana, viendo el reflejo de los otros Vengadores moviéndose por todas partes en la sala, contento de que ninguno de ellos lo mirara a no ser que estuvieran luchando.

Él siempre había ido hacia Bucky cuando las cosas iban mal, ahora no tenía a nadie.

_—¿Vamos a estar juntos por siempre, Bucky?_

_—Tanto tiempo como tú quieras, Stevie, por siempre o más, tanto como tú quieras._

—Por siempre, Bucky, y para siempre, —susurró Steve silenciosamente—. Por siempre.


End file.
